


Old Men

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Growing Old Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9497228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Rodney doesn’t particularly like his reading glasses – John has a different opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #246 "denial"

Sometimes, Rodney thought he would take aging a little more gracefully if he wasn’t married to John.

Not that John was anything but supportive, of course. Rodney had gained a few pounds since they stopped regular off-world missions, but John still touched him as he always had, still murmured compliments at random moments, still wanted to fool around with him in the middle of the afternoon. And Rodney was still in decent shape for a man his age – he could still keep up with John on rescue missions, at least as well as he ever had.

But he couldn’t pull all-nighters the way he used to, no matter how exciting a discovery he was close to achieving. He couldn’t eat the same way he used to without risking indigestion. He couldn’t stare at a computer screen for more than an hour without wearing his glasses.

He probably would have felt better about all that if John wasn’t just as active, just as beautiful, as he always had been. His hair had turned steel gray before going white and he had more wrinkles every year, but on him they just looked distinguished.

Rodney sighed, squinting at his laptop screen, then reached over to the bedside table for his glasses.

“Hey, Rodney,” said John’s voice, suddenly, from the doorway. “Have you – Oh.”

“What?” Rodney replied, hurriedly taking his glasses off again.

“No, keep them on,” his husband said, quickly. At Rodney’s incredulous look, he fidgeted and added, “I’ve only ever seen you wear them in the lab, and you look… but here, in our bedroom, in our _bed_ …”

“What?” Rodney repeated.

John shook his head, fondly, and walked over to take the laptop, closing the lid gently and setting it on the dresser. “Your _glasses_ , Rodney,” he said, voice low. “You have no idea.”

“I think you have no idea, either, Sheppard,” said Rodney. “I wear them because otherwise, I can’t see the tiny words on the screen properly, anymore. Do you really enjoy the reminder that you’re married to an old man?”

“Yes,” said John, easily. “Yes, I am. Because I never thought I’d make it this far. I’m old, Rodney, and you’re still here. I got to watch you grow old, because you’ve been with me this whole time. So, yeah, I like the glasses.”

“Oh,” said Rodney. “Well, when you put it that way…”

John grinned, and kissed him.

THE END


End file.
